The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Navigation systems found in many vehicles have developed to include displaying the vehicle's current position to give the operator an estimate of where the vehicle is in relation the route they are on. Navigation systems can assist the driver in route guidance so the operator can focus on operating the vehicle. With the introduction of autonomous vehicles, navigation systems are not only utilized to display information to the operator, but many of the features of navigation systems, such as the current position of the vehicle, can also provide information responsible for allowing autonomous vehicles to navigate their environment autonomously.